Goblet Of Fire Part Four
by Mimery Shaxx
Summary: Fourth part to the fanfic


( A note: We skipped the thing in the sky and all and skipped straight to the train if you don't mind...)

It had just been a few minutes after boarding the train, Mimery and Aria were searching for a seating area in which wasn't full. Upon Mimery's right shoulder was her black pheonix who's name was Kenpatchi and aria was holding her cat named Gin. They finally found a seating room, no one inside and clear of anything that may have been left behind. Mimery opened the sliding door and walked in, Aria following and closing the door. They sat down on oppisite sides and took a deep sigh. "I haven't seen Fred and George in a while." Mimery broke the silance with her words.

"Yeah..." Aria was looking out the window as they pulled out of the station, some kids waving 'goodbye' to their parents and others giving a quick kiss and running to join their friends. "It's fairly quiet." But not for long, the twins had arrived, looking inside through the glass and making stupid faces. Mimery was the only one who caught this until she poked Aria in the knee with her foot.

"You guys can come in y'know." They smiled and slid open the door and joined company, sitting down. Fred sat beside Aria, of course, and George beside Mimery.

"So...why is it so dead?" Asked Fred, looking to Aria for an answer, but instead Mimery replied.

"Not sure, nothing to talk about." She shrugged. Kenpatchi hopped down onto her lap and started to stare at George. She looked at her pheonix and smiled. "He's not going to kill you or anything." She asured him, rubbing her index finger's knuckle under it's beak.

"I know..." George said and reached into his right jean's pocket and pulled out a few silver coins.

"Is that for the trolly?" Aria asked with a curious look uponm her face. Gin was purring a bit loud as she stroked his fur.

"Yeah..." George said, a bit ashamed not having more than what layed in his hand.

"If you want more of what's on the trolly you can always ask Mimery. Her parents are loaded." Aria smiled and gave a small laugh and looked at mimery. George's and Fred's eyes widened, not knowing this since they first met, second year.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked, almost at a loss for words for a moment. Mimery nodded and pulled out the Daily Prophet from over her head in a small compartment. On the front page was a moving picture of a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth in a greenish tint. She opened it and started to read the recent events and sports pages.

"Anything from the trolly?!" A voice could be heard outside the sliding door in the hall. An old woman walked passed them, still yeling the same thing but stopped so no one was to chase her down the alley. Fred and George looked at Mimery but Aria stood up and reached into her skirt's pocket and pulled out three gold coins.

"I'm short." She said, looking to Mimery.

"Huh?" She looked up from the Daily Prophet and rolled her eyes, getting p as well and squeezed in between George and aria, going to the cart outside the door. She had a small brown bag hanging from her side, it looked like it was attached to her belt loops and indeed it was. She opened it and pulled out five gold coins. "What do you guys want?"

Fred knew exactly what he wanted, without looking out at the cart. "Tongue tarts and...that's it."

"Same here." Said George and Aria in unison.

"Okaaay." Mimery looked at the trolly and decided she'll have some as well as a blood pop. She gave the scrawny old woman her five gold coins, telling her to keep the change and what not.

"Rich bitch." Aria said, sitting down as Mimery handed her box of tongue tarts. Mimery sat down and smiled at her friend then taking up the Daily Prophet and started reading again.

------------------------------

Arrival at Hogwarts was a bit...odd. As the students sat outside in the courtyard, a wagon attached to seven white flying horses (relatives of Pegasus I guess) jerked it on sharp turns and flew it down to the runway. Their landing place was beside the train which was a very close call into damaging the buggy and Hogwarts Express. Everyone 'whoaed', 'oohed', and 'awesomed' at the sight of the new arrival, wondering who it was and if they had anything interesting to bring along with them.

Not far out in the Black Lake was a small boat with one sail and a single being riding in it. Small laughter broke out until a ship wrose up from the deep water, displaying it's largest sail that had a red Griffin on it. The ship was a regular one, I guess you could say, it was as large as three great halls at least.

-The Great Hall-

After the first years were sorted and all clapping for now was done, Dumbledoor announced we were to host a special event. The TriWizard Tournament. Voices broke out, everyone started to talk amongst each other until their headmaster started to speak again. "Welcome the ladies of Beauxbatons Academy!" He proudly yelled and pointed toward the two large great hall doors that opened up and spat fourth about ten or eleven young ladies in blue. They walked down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Stopping every once few times, letting out a sweet sigh and pulling their arms across their waist as if welcoming someone into their home. Mimery and Aria looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Future prostitutes." Mimery said with a slight laugh.

"As if they already weren't." Aria replied. She sat next to Fred who had his arm around her waist and smiling to what seemed the girls that skipped by. As soon as their 'performance' was over, everyone clapped. And by everyone, I mean mostly the boys.

"Now welcome the sons of Durmstrang!" the doors opened once more and let in a dozen well built teenage boys. The leading three held oak brown staffs that gave off sparks everytime they hit the floor. They chanted a short song with moans and shouts and then began something that seemed to be started as a threat. The lead boy dropped his staff and started to run full blow at Dumbledoor who flinched a little but stay put.

"He just got served." Seamus said with a laugh as he watched the three lead boys starting to dance in flips and quick motions. After their preformance everyone clapped and whistled, and everyone I mean...everyone.


End file.
